A Fresh Start
by MelodyDTK
Summary: Maka has started a new school, and is already drawn to a certain white haired boy. She feels smitten already, but will he ever understand or feel the same? Reviews for more chapters! A SoMa,later with LizKid, and TsuStar. Rated T for later chapters, language and suggestiveness.
1. Just Another Mistake

**This is my first anime based FanFic, so please leave some tips or things you like/ or would like to see. Thank you! Later chapters will be rated T for language and other things. Also, if you hadn't noticed, I do not own Soul Eater! (I wish!) **

I slid open my eyes, groggy from the lack of sleep. My hair felt greasy, and my face was sore from crying in myself to sleep. I sighed, and half rolled, half crawled out of my black and white comforter. I went over to my dresser/mirror and slid on a cloth black headband to keep my bangs out of my face. I stared into the mirror intently, flicking my clouded over green eyes back and forth. I went over to my conjoined bathroom and began brushing my teeth, then stuck my contacts in. I stepped out of my _Death Note_ tee shirt and gray with black stripes shorts. I took a quick shower, and pulled on my black and red miniskirt with yellow sweater vest daily combo. I brushed my hair into two tight pigtails, and glanced at my photo board before I left. I scanned over the smiling faces of all my friends, and my heart felt a sharp pang. I shuffled out of my room and pulled on my ratty old _DC's _that had rips and holes all over them.

"You really must get new shoes. I ordered some for you and they should be coming soon." Spirit said, looking out of place in such a nice home. He was wasted the night before, and I had stayed in my room all night.

"Mhmm." I replied, grabbing my clarinet case and my over the shoulder bag. "Bye Dad."

"Bye sweetheart." He pulled me into an embrace and he smelt like booze. I grimaced and ran out for the bus heading for my new school. I pulled out my iPod and shuffled through all my favorites until I reached _Panic at the Disco. _I was alone in the back of the bus besides someday dreaming teenagers and an obese ginger singing to her own self. _"Woooooah Mona Lisa, you're guaranteed to run this town,_" I sang as I stared into the passing shops and people of Death City. I was definitely nervous, but I was also very excited to see my partner that I had met a week before and talk with him some more. My own mind added though, _You won't feel the same about him then you had about Jasper. _I shook my head, ignoring the thought.

We had pulled up to Death Weapon Meister Academy, or DWMA. I, myself, was a meister, and double checked my schedule located my binder full of my old friend's photos. I looked longingly at the photo of Rae, Kyla, Kimmi, Jasper, and Zaff. I missed my friends dearly, but the name "Soul" took place in my mind. I had also met some other friends like Black Star, Tsubaki, Liz, Patty, Kidd, so I knew who I could talk to and eat with. I smiled, a rush of excitement went through my veins and I knew that I had the chance to be happy here, without my old friends, (even though I loved them so much,) and the key may be my new weapon, Soul "Eater" Evans. I ran through the doors and into classroom.

"Nice of you to join us," Stein sarcastically inquired- taking a glance at the attendance sheet, "Maka Albarn is it? Oh yes, the daughter of my own weapon, and one of the best meisters to have ever lived." He looked me up and down creepily and added, "Take a seat" but then a muttered something about dissection. I shivered from the tone of his voice, and looked up at the rows of seats to see everyone staring me down. I searched for Soul and found his red eyes longingly staring into mine. _Longingly? Where did that come from? More like… uh... intently? Right?_

But being myself, I stared back into those ruby eyes, and lost myself in them. I was drawn to him, and felt the strange urge to kiss him. _You barely know him! _But I just slowly walked up the stairs, everyone else had stopped looking at me him. I forgot where I was stepping and tripped over one of the hinges in the stairs. _Oh great, now everyone was looking at me. Why can't I stop staring at Soul? _My face flushed a cherry red and I ran into the seat next to him. Surprisingly my friends turned around and gave me a friendly smile. Soon the school day was over, and it was a great one to say in the least. My friends were great, and Tsubaki and I could talk for hours if we wanted to. I was about to step out the school when an announcement came on, "_Maka Albarn and Soul Evans please report to the death room." _

"Crap!" I ran to the death room to meet my also out of breath weapon, clearly confused why were both called here the first day. I looked at him again, to see him staring at me also.

"Hey, I am sure it will be fine." There was a cool chill in his voice, and I was put at a sudden ease. "Nice pigtails." He smiled, and my heart melted. His teeth were such a unique feature to him, and he grabbed my hand in his, a soft pink hazing over his cheeks. He gestured his head and added, "Well come on, let's go!" and shoved open the door.

**Thank you so much for reading. I appreciate reviews, and a little shout out to my BFFB, (Best Fan-Fic buddy) I finally wrote my first anime based story! If I get any interest in this I will continue! I have been brain storming for weeks now, and now I have all the time to reply to XxXPeaceReaperXxX, and catch up on all my half-finished stories! Please leave an honest response! Peace! **


	2. A Consideration

**Hello there, followers! This is Chapter 2 for my SoMa fan-fic, hope you enjoy it. **

**Last Time on **_**Fresh Start: I ran to the death room to meet my also out of breath weapon, clearly confused why were both called here the first day. I looked at him again, to see him staring at me also. "Hey, I am sure it will be fine." There was a cool chill in his voice, and I was put at a sudden ease. "Nice pigtails." He smiled, and my heart melted. His teeth were such a unique feature to him, and he grabbed my hand in his, a soft pink hazing over his cheeks. He gestured his head and added, "Well come on, let's go!" and shoved open the door.**_

The door screamed open with a creepy sharp creek. I winced at the noise and looked down to see my hand in Soul's. A rush of mixed emotions went through my mind and out of confusion I ripped my hand out of his grasping one. My body felt hollow and he glanced at me quickly, and his eyes seemed to say, _Why did you do that? _But then he remembered he barely knew me and fixated his eyes to the death room and began walking in, ignoring if I was following him or not. My heart hurt, but I retraced his steps anyway. _You would never do that if it was Jasper… _Whatever. We were side by side by the time we reached Lord Death.

"Oh, hello hello!" he chirped, his high pitched voice screaming in my mind. _Why would Lord Death be so cheery? _Soul and I forced a smile and I replied a,

"Hello Lord Death, what do you need from us?"

"You two are partners correct?"

"Correct" Soul and I responded in sync, glanced at each other, and then looked back down.

"Soul, you live alone, is that right?"

"Uh… yeah…" he looked awkwardly around, but then sternly looked at Lord Death.

"And Maka, you live with my weapon, Spirit right?"

"Unfortunately, yes."

"I want Maka to move into Soul's apartment immediately, starting tomorrow."

"WHAT!" Soul and I screamed.

"Lord Death, my father would not approve." I stammered.

"Nonsense, I already talked to him."

"But why Lord Death?" Soul asked questioningly.

"I believe it would help you resonate souls in the future, and get along better."

"But..." I hated my father, but moving in with _Soul?_ It was awkward already!

"No buts, now goodbye!" He sang, and turned around, pretending to work on something else in this strange room. With nothing else to say or do, Soul and I turned around and walked out of the room.

"Hey- I am sorry about befo-" I started.

"Don't worry about it, roommate." Soul winked, but I could see a flash of hurt in his eyes again. He gave me a peace sign and jogged away, and gave me another glance and sloppy grin… this look told me he was planning something.

~The Next Morning~

"Ugh…" I stammered, pushing my palm into my pulsing head. I felt sluggish, and knowing I had a lot to do today, didn't make me feel any better. _Moving day, eh… I wonder what Jasper would think if he knew I was moving in with a cute boy. Cute? WHAT! _I had spent all night packing up my entire room, and peeling Spirit away from my things, and trying to make him quiet down when he was sobbing for so long. _How is this happening? _I got ready for the day, and moved my boxes to the front door, so when Soul came to pick it up after school, (In a rented _Death City_ pick-up truck) it would be easier. I ran to school with my breakfast, (toast) in my mouth. _I really need to get a moped or something. _

When I got to school, I noticed all my friends huddled around the table, whispering fiercely, a few of them grinning mischievously. They hadn't noticed me there yet, and I continued gazing them until I decided to walk over, loudly, and as casual as I could. They all looked up and stopped talking then yelled,

"Hey Maka!" my friends stammered in unison. _What are they planning? Were they talking about me… making fun of me…? _That thought was denied when Liz and Patty grinned and said,

"Wanna come over two days from now? After you are all settled in… in _Soul's house?" _They said the last part while sticking their tongues out and giggling madly. My face flamed up and I stuttered,

"Uhh... sure…o-o-okay…" they giggled some more, and I saw them start texting each other, but the only words I could glance at were, _he'll love it. _Uh oh.

"Where is Soul anyway?" I muttered, but it seemed to have caught everyone's attention, and they all stared at me. _W-w-w-hat? _

"He probably over slept…" Kidd answered, looking a tad nervous.

"YEAH! HE WOULDN'T WANT TO MISS-!" Black Star yelled, and Tsubaki elbowed him in the ribs, offering a small smile.

"I'm sure he just slept in, he may be nervous about you moving in." Liz stated, as the bell rang. _What is going on here? _

~School Ended, Maka, Soul and the Rest of the Gang Already Got Her Stuff and Dropped It Off~

They were all carrying my boxes of stuff when Soul's apartment came into view, it was a wheel of beautiful colors, and I was excited to get inside, but nervous why everyone was acting strange… _Well, stranger than normal… _As we reached his front door, everyone was grinning, I reached my pale hand onto the harshly cold door handle, and pulled it open, waiting for the unexpected.


	3. A Realization

**A special shout out to my reviewers, (Of course!) XxXPeaceReaperXxX, Spixie 303, BEN10SOULEATER, and gabbi. Without you guys, I would've gave up on this story! THANK YOU SO MUCH! (Also my Story Alert people out there!) I love you all, and you make my dreams easier to reach. Keep reading and writing! **

_Last time on Fresh Start: Maka pulled open the front door of Soul's apartment, not knowing what to expect when all of her friends were surrounding her and grinning._

"Oh…my…" Maka was brought to tears instantly, and dropped her boxes. She crouched down on the front mat, and covered her mouth with her trembling hand. Joyful tears were streaming down her bitterly cold face, and she started to rid of them with her arms. She couldn't get over how nice it was. It looked as if it was freshly painted with her favorite color, a forest green that her mother told her matched her eyes perfectly.

A small photo board was hung on the side of one of the kitchen cabinets, the photo that Ox had taken of her and all her new friends on the first day, a childish photo of her and her parents, a picture of Soul and her smiling that Patty had taken, and the photo of her and all her friends. It's_ perfect… _But she couldn't help but notice that Jasper, that had originally been on the end of the photo, seemed to have been… _cut off? What? Nah, probably not. _She got back onto her feet, her limbs frozen from the cement, and her tears stuck onto her cheeks. She looked around at her friends, and they all had a stupid grin pasted to their faces. Tsubaki nodded her head, as if to tell her to walk inside, and Patty let out a cheer. Maka picked her boxes off the front step and attempted to dry her eyes one last time. She walked inside, and did a 360.

"W-when…?" She began, but Liz cut her off- "We came up with the idea after Soul found out you were moving in and told us. We thought it was a good welcoming present, to find out your favorite things, and decorate the house for you specially. You should see your room… and the outfits I bought for you!" Liz ended with a squeal, running down the hallway and to the right, to Maka's bedroom, Patty trailing after her.

"I helped too!" Patty pouted, and shortly Maka heard the thud of her stuff hitting the floor. _Uh oh…Patty…!_

"OAI! THE GREAT AND POWERFUL BLACK *STAR HELPED TOO!" You-know-who screamed, and Tsubaki added shyly, "I picked out the photos and the colors, and Soul wasn't at school today because he was moving in furniture and your bedroom set, and Kidd stayed up all night making sure the painting."

"Which is done perfectly symmetrical which you could probably see. Isn't it beautiful Maka?" Kidd gawked at the walls, delighted with his work.

"Everything… is so perfect. I love it. Thank you everyone!" Maka cheered, ecstatic how great her friends were. _What's Soul going to say?_ I whipped my head around to see Soul leaning against the doorframe, watching my reaction. I smiled in his direction, and continued to my room, where Liz and Patty were currently shrieking about new, cute, sexy- _WHAT!, _comfy clothes that they had bought for me. I walked in, and they instantly turned up the radio, blasting _One of Those Girls by: Avril Lavinge. _They dressed me, primped me, painted my nails, and told jokes. Tsubaki joined in, laughing with Patty painting her nails a light shade of purple. All of a sudden, Liz leaned over and whispered something I could never forget.

"_So, we think Soul likes you… a lot…what do you think? We know you had the hots for Jasper in your old school, but what do you think about him? Kidd said he has been asking me nonstop, apparently Soul won't quit asking." _I turned bright red, my body went numb, I grinned, I felt like crying, laughing, and screaming at the same time. I was confused, hurt, and happy. I relaxed against the wall, stared up at the ceiling, and felt Liz's stare against my face. I recalled my answer, revised it, changed it… thought for at least five minutes before Liz got impatient and said more intently,

"So, do you?" I smiled, rolled my head back, and thought of Jasper and Soul. I giggled.

"Yes" I whispered back, not considering the consquences, or caring about what could happen. I mean, with the boys partying in the living room, and girls in mine… who would have thought someone could have been listening in?

**I love you guys so much! You make my world. Please review, or let me know what you think! Forever and Always, Melody. **


	4. A Suicide Mission

**Hey Authors and Readers! Brief Greeting Here, This is Chapter 4, and I hope you enjoy! Please review, and make sure to put your awesome, honest thoughts. If you like my writing, I have another SoMa in the process, and a few fiction stories a lot of people like. Thank you so much!**

_Last Time, on Fresh Start: "So, do you?" I smiled, rolled my head back, and thought of Jasper and Soul. I giggled._

"_Yes" I whispered back, not considering the consequences, or caring about what could happen. I mean, with the boys partying in the living room, and girls in mine… who would have thought someone could have been listening in?_

The girls in Maka's bedroom were laughing, giggling, gossiping, and according to Black *Star, talking about…boys. I don't know how they crammed all those girls in Maka's small bedroom, but they did, Liz, Patty, Tsubaki, and Maka were all in there, having a riot, while in the living room, Black*Star, Kidd, Hiro, and I were huddled by the couch, coming up with a game plan.

"I don't think we should be doing this, it's very rude…" Kidd complained, but Black*Star shut him up with,

"WE KNOW YOU WANT TO, YOU'RE BASICALLY IN LOVE WITH LI-"with that, Kidd pounced on Black*Star, jamming his hand in his mouth, his golden eyes wild. Black*Star just chuckled and shoved Kidd off of him, while muttering, "Well we all know you do…" Kidd turned a deep red, and tried to avoid talking about it. I scratched the back of my head and asked,

"So are we going to do it or what?"

"Don't act so tough, we know you like Maka!" Black*Star made kissy faces at me, over dramatic ting my love.

Don't pretend you don't have a thing for Tsubaki than!" I rebutted, making the ninja shut up, and fluster.

"Guys, calm down, this will solve nothing." Hiro chimed in; I forgot he was even here.

"Don't pretend to be all relaxed, I've seen how you look at my giraffe loving pistol!" Kidd screamed back silently, we were all trying to keep small tones, since the girls could over hear us at any time. We all knew if they caught us, we would have hell to pay. Ever seen Tsuabki angry? Let's just say it's four times worse than _Hulk. _We all glared at each other, and finally made a truce; it was time to initiate our plan.

"Okay Black*Star, you go first, than Kidd, than me." I instructed, until Hiro gave me a weary look. "Oh, and Hiro behind me." I smirked, feeling a tad bad about forgetting him. We started a crawling line to Maka's bedroom, shuffling slowly and quietly, even though we knew if one of the girls went to get food or go to the bathroom or some stupid thing, we would be caught dead, with Maka Chop's and… _shudder…angry Tsubaki. _We were soldiers, I like to think, and this was our deadliest mission.

"Okay, Black*Star, you first." He answered with a nod, and crawled to the wall outside of the bedroom. He pressed his ear to the plaster, and could fully hear the girls whispering.

"Dear god." Black*Star pulled back, hand over his mouth.

"WHAT!" Hiro, Kidd, and I all whispered back, _is something wrong? Are they coming out? _Black*Star just grinned, and mouthed, "They are playing "the crush question game." All the boys turned red, fantasizing what it could be like. We tried to all listen in at the same time, but for safety measures, decided to do it one at a time. Kidd leaned over to check whose turn it was.

"It's Patty's turn." He whispered, and let Hiro listen to the girl's room. Hiro pressed his ear against the wall, and could hear the girls giggling.

"_Maka, you ask Patty." Liz's voice rang._

_ "Okay!" Maka chirped, "So Patty… do you like Hiro?" _Once the actual Hiro heard that, he flustered a deep red, breathless as he waited for a response.

_"Hmmm..." Patty wondered, than opened into a huge grin. "Yeah." _All the girls cheered and whooped, and added comments like, _you never told me! He is cute… Since when? _Hiro was a wreck in the hall, fainted from happiness, his red face, burning hot. Kidd pushed him out of the way and listened in.

_"Your turn Liz!, Tsubaki, you ask her!"_ Kidd was hesitant, pausing, hoping for the right question.

_"Well, um… Liz… do you like… _Kidd was grasping at the wall, nervously waiting.

"_Black*Star?" _Kidd's face dropped in sadness, a sweat drop rolled down the back of his head, as he creepily turned his head to Black*Star in a death stare. If eyes could shoot lasers, his would be. He hoped for a "no", he prayed. He strained to hear the response over the loud _Falling in Reverse_ song.

_"Well…" _She's hesitant! He started to scratch his head rapidly, going mad from the anticipation. 

_ "Of course not. I like Kidd still. I've told you guys that!" _Kidd felt a wave of relief, and could sense her smiling. His eyes sparkled and started to think about how to ask her out.

"Move it lover boy! I think Tsubaki's next." Black *Star shoved a dazed Kidd out of the space, and waited.

_"Patty! You ask her!" _

_ "Tsubaki…you like Black *Star right?" _Black *Star's eyes were popping out of his head, and he was sweating through his shirt. _Come on… love your GOD! Bahah, but really. Please? _

"_Y-y-eah.." _The girls giggled, happy to make her finally admit it, even though they were debating whether she liked Crona sometimes. Black *Star's ego grew, and he felt his body glow and become warm from happiness. He could now take Tsuabaki out, and kiss her. In his mind, he was now an official god! Black *Star just couldn't keep his mouth shut, he couldn't contain his happiness.

"YAAAAAAAAHOOOOOOO!" He chanted, his nostrils blowing steam, with a huge stupid grin on his face. The girls all stopped talking, realizing that he was outside their bedroom. The same went thought through all of them… _If Black *Star is out there…are the rest of the boys…? _ Maka, sitting closest to the door, tore it open to find a day dreaming Hiro and Kidd, a startled Soul, and a smitten Black *Star, and all of them had a blush risen to their cheeks. The rest of the girls emptied into the hall, figuring out what had happened. There was a pause of awkward silence, until they all started screaming.

"KIDD! YOU HEARD IT DIDN'T YOU!" Liz was pounding on his chest, tears to her eyes, her face red.

"Hiro…Hiro…are you there?" Patty was the only one calm, as Hiro came back into reality.

"Oh… hey Patty!" He grinned, happy they were mutual in their feelings.

"Hi!" Patty was blushing, and sitting on his lap against the wall, playfully pulling his cheeks.

"Wanna go out Friday night?" Hiro asked, looking her in the eyes.

"Sure!" She chirped, happy he finally asked, and pecked him on the cheek playfully. Maka was just sitting next to Soul, who was watching the whole thing go down from the living room, and she was kind of happy but saddened of the thought that he hadn't heard her true feelings. They laughed as they watched Liz panic, Patty and Hiro chat together and hold hands, Kidd cradling a worried Liz's face in his hands, and him lean in to passionately to kiss her, until they nodded in agreement that they too would go out on Friday night, and the not moving Tsubaki, who was frozen still until her mouth began to move, and fire seemed to burn in her now open eyes. The usually quiet and contempt weapon was now completely red, and enraged.

"B-BLACK *STAAAAAAR!" She screamed, running after the blue haired ninja who was sprinting out of the apartment. They pondered if they would come back in until they heard muffled screams, and squeals of pain coming from the ninja. He came back in, bloodied and bruised, but gave Soul a thumbs up and whispered

"Asked her out, she said yes." As he sat down next to them. Tsubaki turned around evilly, and added,

"After you cried uncle… sweetie." Her normal expression returned, and Black *Star just laughed. Soon the girls gathered back into their room, exhausted from the events, and the boys all passed out on the couches in the living room with a slight blush across their face… all of them but Soul that is. He was uneasy, unhappy that Maka never got asked. He couldn't sleep, and went to get a glass of milk. He decided that he could fall asleep if he got his music out of his bedroom, and started down the hall when he heard a few snores, and a subtle whispering back and forth. He knew he shouldn't, but he kneeled down to listen.

_"So… do you like him?" Liz asked. Maka hesitated and he heard her head rest against the wall._

_ "Yes." _Soul smiled, but paused, wondering if they were talking about him. He sighed, and sat against the wall for a while, listening to Maka's steady breathing.

_"Knew you liked Soul!" Liz whispered, _and Soul heard a happy sigh. _She likes me! She likes me! Nobody else. She's different… I knew it. She likes me… might even love me… for who I am. _Soul skipped getting his music, and went back to the couch. He didn't need it now, when he felt so complete already. He began to imagine ways he could be with her, as he drifted to sleep, to dream about Maka.

**Few More Chapters! This was kind of a long one. Sorry! I wanted to get all the couples together, and if you didn't know, the ending of last chapter was the ending of this one, and Soul was the one who heard them. Review if you liked it! It makes my days, and the chapters publish faster.**

**Forever and Always- Melody **


	5. An Attempt

As Soul woke up, he realized what he needed to do. _I need to win Maka's heart! _Soul realized it was time to take action, and to finally follow his dreams. He looked around him, and the living room was a total mess. Food was everywhere, and Xbox controllers were all around the room, along with Cheeto dust, and a drooling Black *Star, a curled up Kidd, and Hiro in the corner, facing the wall. Soul sweat dropped, and realized he needed to clean up, or they may lounge around his house the whole day! As much as he liked his friends, he knew Black *Star didn't know when to stop mooching. He walked over to Kid, and nudged him until he opened his eyes.

"What is it Soul?"

"Kidd, I forgot to tell you, but when I was at your house, I realized that your picture frame was a few centimeters off of symmetry."

"YOU, HOW…WHY, I-I WHAT!" Kidd screamed, hurriedly grabbed all his things, went into Maka's room, grabbed two half naked, with only sports bras and shorts on and unfortunately still mostly asleep Liz and Patty. He had them over each shoulder effortlessly. They were protesting and angrily confused, Patty giggling and drooling as she faded back to sleep, and Liz pounding on his back, saying even though he was her boyfriend, he better put her down, as he ran out the door. _Well, three down, three to go. _He walked over to Black *Star, and lightly kicked him the stomach.

"What do you want from your god?" Black *Star said lazily, one eye open. Soul crouched down, and whispered, "You know your new girlfriend?" Black *Star nodded, confused.

"Didn't you know you are supposed to do something nice for your new girlfriend the first day you are together?" Black *Star put his eyebrows together and replied,

"Like a date?" Soul nodded. "SHIIIIIT!" He screamed, throwing his pajama pants on, and rushing into Maka's room, to scoop up Tsubaki bridal style, and start rushing out of the apartment.

"BLACK *STAR! What are you doing? Put me down! People are looking!"  
"Black *Star is taking his awesome new girlfriend for a date!" he yelled, pleased at her now happy- but bright red face.

"Well- uh… okay…" she responded, pushing her face into the crook of his neck.

"But, you could have just told me…" Tsubaki teasingly argued, obviously excited to go on her first date though. _Wheew, good thing Maka is a hard sleeper, she would have killed me for getting rid of guests so rudely. Well, all done, time to clean. _Soul scooped up the vacuum cleaner, and tried to clean quietly. He picked up everything and put it in place, and was just about done. All he needed to do was vacuum the corners of the room. He went behind the couch, and saw a still sleeping Hiro. _SHIT! I FORGOT ABOUT HIM AGAIN!? _Soul started to panic, and started to shake Hiro.

"WAKE UP DAMMIT!" I screamed in his ear. Finally he pulled the blanket off of Hiro, and he startled awake.

"What's going-"

"I'll explain later! Get the fuck out of my house!" Soul answered, and opened up the door. Confused, Hiro gathered his things, and ran out, offering Soul a grin, and a, "thanks!" _I'll have to make it up to him later. _He slammed the door in Hiro's still smiling face, and looked around. The apartment was spotless, and he was happy, knowing Maka would be pleased. _ I should make breakfast too! I can figure it out…_ He went into the kitchen, and started on their soon- to-be breakfast at home "secret date" meal.

~Maka's POV~

I woke up to the sound of banging pots and pans, a yell, and the fire alarm going off. My forehead burned, and my stomach churned. I felt like I would faint any second. I looked around my room quick, and saw that all my friends were gone as well. W_hat the fuck? Where is everyone…? _I had no extra time to think though, and ran out to our kitchen that was billowing smoke.

"SHIT!" I screamed, the smoke stinging my eyes. I began looking for my friends or Soul, but couldn't see anything. My chest pounded, and tears welded up in my eyes. _Were they hurt? Is Soul okay? No, dammit, he can't get hurt again because of me!_

"SOUL! SOUL!" I screamed, and was answered will a fire extinguisher making its way out of the smoke, blowing white foam all over the kitchen. At the hand of the handle, was Soul. I breathed a sigh of relief, and watched as he stopped the fire. The smoke began to clear, and I began to choke on all the excess smoke still trapped in my lungs and throat. Soul yelped, and rushed over to me, hurriedly sitting next to me and then he started rubbing my back, making small circles. His touch surprised and calmed me, and I smiled, the smoke clearing out of my body, as I secretly leaned and snuggled into his touch.

"I'm so sorry! It's my fault…" He muttered.

"it's okay… what were you doing anyway?"

"Well… trying to cook for us…" He stuttered, giving out a smirk. He walked into the kitchen, and showed me the black burned bits of food in the kettles. _How sweet… At least he tried. Man, why am I sweating? I don't feel very good…_ I began to sway back and forth, but Soul didn't seem to notice. He seemed to be thinking about something that was confusing him. His eyes flickered up to the ceiling, deep in thought. My throat burned, and I tried to tell him what was going on, but my voice was to hoarse from the smoke.

"S-soul.." I choked out, so small that I could barely hear it. _Shit…_ my vision began to blur, and I felt my body swaying… what was going on?

"Hey, Maka…" my forehead burned. I felt like throwing up. My body went numb in pain, and I looked painfully up at him as he met my eyes. I couldn't take anymore, and I let go from the sharp pains rocketing through my joints. I closed my eyes, and the last scene I saw was Soul's worried face as he held out his hand to me, his blood red eyes calling for me, shocked and full of tears, his tan skin perfect against his snow white hair that I just wanted to grab a hold onto. I tried to reach for him, but felt my body instead drop, being caught in his rough, protective hands.

"L-love…" I tried to say, but my mind swept away. I soon entered a room lined with gold accents, and white walls, a room I told nobody about, and that was personal and secret to me. I smiled as if I had found an old friend. I felt comfortable, and was kind of glad to see my soul again.

**Sorry about not updating for so long, I'll update with reviews! I saw a story today that was long, and had 50 reviews. I was so jealous, and realized that I am going to become motivated to do the same! I also made a goal for myself, for those who are interested. On the day, August 4****th****, 2013, I am going to have a total 100 chapters on my profile ! Well, I love you all, and check out my better, other stories. **

**Forever and Always,**

**Melody**


	6. Unbelievable

** Hey, I apologize deeply for taking FOREVER to update ANY of my stories. This day will be dedicated in updating the one's people voted for in my poll, and this was number one! I hope you all enjoy, and if anyone wants the story to the chain of events that lead me to not updating, PM me! **

Wind caressed my cheeks, swiftly tussling my hair like a relative would. The air was warm, like autumn, and the scent of leaves and apple cider were fresh in my nose. I sighed, and looked around my cherished place, my second home. The walls and the furniture were all colors of crème and white, with small gold accents highlighting the delicate works of art. The room seemed to stretch on forever, with bookshelves lining the walls, one side with items I have already read, the other filled with books my soul knew I would love to read. Everything felt so… clean. It felt like when it was winter, and blankets of fresh snow lined the ground, untouched, and you weren't sure whether you should ruin its beauty, or try to preserve it for as long as possible.

I felt calm, and shut my eyes, processing what must be happening on the other side. I slowly started to welcome my vision again, remembering the scene in the kitchen. I pursed my lips open, knowing why I felt so uncomfortable in such a calm place. _I'm missing something… _I thought, feeling the floor give away from beneath me, my body feeling like I was drifting in water. I couldn't move, my body was too relaxed- but I could see the scene of my dream room, the room of _my soul, _sinking in the water, untouchable. I wondered if that's how it should be, that maybe in the end I would decide to preserve the beauty. A silent tear crawled down my face, showing my true emotion on the inside, opposed to my heavy body. _Missing… something…_ was all I could think of, trying to put my finger on the subject.

I pushed my head upwards, so I could stare into the ceiling, which had turned into a night sky, full of chains of pictures of my memories, and swirling with emotions much like the northern lights. I gasped, the beauty was overwhelming. A small smile crept onto my face, watching all the memories of Soul and I, the times we almost lost each other, the times when we were upset, and the best- the times we were so close, that it felt like our bodies were barriers. An out of place giggle escaped, and the burning sensation of something missing died down inside my chest. I continued to watch the scenes of my best friend, my happiness, my crush, _my_…_Soul…_ whoosh across the night sky- all of the memories, felt _right. _I couldn't explain it, and I knew that I probably could never put it in words, how everything just lined up, like everything was explained, justified, and happy. I wanted to stay in this state forever, sinking, or floating, feeling like I was in two worlds, with my beautiful soul swaying beneath me. I got so caught up in the moment, that I almost didn't hear the soft sigh next to me.

The show was so beautiful, I didn't want to tear my eyes away, but my curiosity got the best of me, and I slowly rolled my head to the sound of the deep sigh I had heard. My heart felt like it stopped beating, similar to when you lean to far back in a chair, and you aren't sure whether you are going to fall back, and swing forward to safety. I couldn't believe the sight, Soul was lying next me, his hand now scooting closer to mine, until they intertwined. He turned his head away from the memories, and I could tell his inner self didn't want to look away, but yet, his ruby eyes studied mine, and his body got closer, almost touching, but also not.

"What are you…?" I began, trying to put in words what had just happened, but I was at loss, my mind drifting away to thoughts that only had to do with Soul.

"Shhh." He whispered, I could feel his breath all around me, swirling like rings. I shuddered, the feeling was so great, and I felt like I had just drank hot chocolate on a cold night- it coursed down my lungs, through my nerves, and to my toes. I sighed, staring at him deeply. "You are the most breath taking person I have ever seen Maka…" he began, and I didn't know if I could take it for much longer, the longing building up in my chest. I felt my cheeks go hot, and his signature smirk soon reunited his face. "I want to protect you from everything, from anyone, and I would do that if it meant death, or the end of the world."

"I…l-lov," I started, but his soft fingers held my face, silencing what I was trying to say before him.

"Maka, I know the true meaning of love now- it's a word that has a back story miles long, that warms your heart that is so fraught of feelings, one can only express with that one word. Maka, I absolutely, positively LOVE you, with every atom that I have, and everything I can ever be." The speech was a simple, but sweet melody ringing in my ears. It was by far the best thing I had ever heard in my life, and I knew how to show how I felt. My fingertips rushed to grab Soul's face, and I pulled him closer, and pressed my lips against his knowingly.

The feeling- I couldn't explain- it was more than the cliché of fireworks, it was more than the flop of your stomach at the top of the rollercoaster, and it was much, much more than any feeling I have ever had in my life. The show of memories died out, my soul faded away, ready to be there the next time I needed it, and the weightlessness feeling vanished, leaving me to open my eyes, once more.

Our lips were still connected, and we slowly pulled away, as I looked around. He had put me to bed, and I had a soft, cool washcloth lining my forehead, and I felt weak, and I remembered the state my body was in. I breathed out, and Soul just kept staring at me, his words replaying, and now engraved in my memories.

"Wow…" he breathed out, pressing his fingertips to his lips, lacking the warmth from mine.

"I love you, so, so, much." I replied, a faint pink dancing across my face, as I pulled my teeth into a true smile.

**So, how did you like it? It is most definitely NOT over. Trust me. Please leave a review, for I will update faster, and it will help me reach my goal of over 50 reviews on this story. I love you all, and stay tuned to my other stories being updated today.**

**Forever and Always,**

**Melody**


End file.
